


Conversas de Natal

by AltenVantas



Series: Draconins, Lobos e suas histórias [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Draco!Stiles, First Kiss, M/M, No Underage Sex, Sweet Derek, Sweet Stiles, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É uma noite de natal, Stiles não consegue dormir e Derek ficou incumbido de terminar de levar as coisas de volta para casa, assim eles se encontram na cozinha e conversam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversas de Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tive essa ideia, seguindo o universo da minha fic anterior e decidi que ao invés de ser uma série regular, vai ser uma série de one shot já que me sinto mais confortável assim. De qualquer modo, espero que gostem.

A música ainda soava alto nos ouvidos dele, mas não de um jeito ruim aquela noite fora uma das poucas em que toda a sua família se reunia em Beacon Hill para compartilhar histórias, para se revê e aproveitar a companhia uns dos outros. Naquele ano a festa não fora na Casa Hale como o costume, mas na casa dos Stilinsk, no começo o homem achou que não seria uma boa ideia. Todos aqueles lobisomens juntos era uma mistura certa para um desastre, contudo foi realmente muito bom e agora que estava quase amanhecendo sentia-se satisfeito e feliz como há muito tempo não sentia. Fora o ultimo a ir embora porque tinha ficado de pegar algumas coisas para levar em seu carro.

Tudo estava já acomodado no carro quando ouviu o som de uma vassoura combinando com um cantarolar baixo, suave interrompido apenas pelos barulhos de latas e garrafas que eram amontoadas em um lugar só. Derek seguiu o som até dentro da casa, onde encontrou Stiles varrendo tudo com delicadeza de alguém que tem prática no assunto, o que era algo plausível já que eram apenas ele e o pai. Quando estava sozinho, longe de casa em seu quarto na irmandade da faculdade e a saudade batia, ele podia ligar para casa e conversar com sua mãe ou com suas irmãs. Stiles não podia fazer isso, sua mãe morrera no dia que eles se conheceram e em dias como aqueles, esse conhecimento pesava em seu coração ainda mais com tudo o que ele devia para o mais novo.

 Ele estava na cozinha, tão concentrado que não percebeu a aproximação do maior mesmo tento sentidos tão apurados quantos os deles, dali no umbral ele observou a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. Como ele era magro, pálido e com olhos totalmente expressivos, como segurava a vassoura com intimidade e varria sempre na mesma direção, como ainda estava com as mesmas roupas que usara na festa e principalmente como ele parecia desconjuntado de uma maneira geral. Derek sabia que se estivesse no mesmo ano que o menor, sendo ainda o astro do time de basquete e repletos de amigos metidos com egos gigantescos, sem sombras de dúvidas faria Stiles um alvo para as suas chacotas. Transformaria a vida dele em um verdadeiro inferno só porque podia e nessa hora ele apenas pode agradecer a Page por ter sido uma verdadeira santa ajudando-o a se melhorar em muitos aspectos.

Às vezes, principalmente em momentos como aqueles, onde a vida era mais leve e simples, onde não importava muito a real noção de tempo ou de dever, Derek pegava-se desejando que a amante estivesse ainda com ele. Que agora pudessem estar na mesma faculdade, pensando em formar uma família ou caso tivessem se separado eles ainda pudessem ser amigos. Ela fora muito importante para si e sempre seria. Seus olhos elevaram-se para perceber que Stiles estava começando a lavar a louça, já que toda a sujeira estava empilhada na porta que dava para o jardim. Como fizera com o outro utensílio, ele lava com eficiente delicadeza e sem pressa nenhuma, parecia que tinha acabado de acordar.

\- Você não está cansado?

Derek não pode evitar comentar, a energia que o menor estava demonstrando era algo que ele mesmo não tinha e olha que tinha ao seu lado um metabolismo acelerado, anos de musculação e exercício físico que o menor não tinha. Stiles apenas virou a cabeça e sorriu como sempre ele parecia realmente mais bobo quando fazia isso, deixando-o ainda mais infantil e Derek desejou que isso nunca mudasse.

\- Hoje foi um dia excepcionalmente quente, o que me deixa bem mais ativo do que o normal e como eu não conseguiria dormir, resolvi que era hora de começar a limpeza. Vocês deram uma surra no meu pai, tenho que certeza que irá se arrepender de ter bebido tanto amanhã. 

Havia um tom de divertimento e alegria na voz do menino, o que não era algo comum. Derek sempre pode perceber que o mais novo tinha um ar melancólico e triste quando falava, mesmo quando estava sorrindo ou brincando. Hoje não. Hoje parecia que toda a tristeza o havia deixado se não para sempre, por tempo o suficiente para deixá-lo aproveitar o a comemoração.

\- Eu gostei do seu amigo Scott, ele parece ser uma pessoa legal.

\- Ele é, devo dizer que um pouco problemático com sua autoimagem, mas quem não é nessa idade? Bem de qualquer forma, ele me incentivou a entrar no time de lacrosse e me retirou do lado “sem amigos” da sala. Então isso é bom também.

Derek não pode deixar de rir, Stiles sempre tinha uma forma única de falar, uma forma que não era comum para alguém tão jovem. Apesar de ele suspeitar que não fosse assim quando estava na escola ou apenas com Scott, mas não tinha provas o suficiente para isso.

\- A mãe dele é solteira?

\- É sim, você também achou que ela e o meu pai se combinam? Espero conversar com Scott qualquer dia desses e tentar arrumar um encontro para eles, está na hora do meu pai seguir em frente e tenho certeza que minha mãe não iria se importar nenhum pouco com isso.

 - Eu concordo, eu estava conversando com ele, perguntando o que precisava para trabalhar na delegacia.

\- Está pensando em trabalhar para policia local?

\- Sim, eu quero evitar que coisas como aconteceram com a minha família aconteça novamente.

O lobisomem percebeu o menor parar de lavar os pratos, colocando o que estava limpando em cima do escorredor e virar para si. Seus olhos escuros estavam impassíveis, olhando diretamente para ele, Derek sentiu uma corrente passar por seu corpo arrepiando todos os seus pelos. Apenas sua mãe tinha um olhar tão intenso, tão dissecador quando estava querendo falar algo sério, contudo o que ele sentia quando Stiles o olhava assim era consideravelmente diferente do que sentia por sua mãe. Ele não sabia definir qual era exatamente a linha que ele atravessava.

\- Você ainda se culpa por isso?

A primeira resposta que lhe veio à mente era a comum, dizer que não, que já tinha passado; contudo mentir para o menino era ainda pior do que mentir para sua mãe. Ele não sentia o odor da mentira ou ouvia o aceleramento do ritmo cardíaco, não na verdade ele sentia a mentira como se fosse uma onda. Derek não conseguia entender como funcionava, só sabia que era assim e não só com mentira, era com qualquer sentimento. Por isso o menor os achara naquela noite e por isso ele não conseguira mentir assim na cara dura.

\- Sim, eu deveria ter sido mais maldoso, ter percebido que era bom de mais que uma mulher mais velha tivesse se interessado por mim. Contudo eu estava quebrado de mais por causa da Page, me culpando por ter sido usado por Peter e deixado uma pessoa que amava morresse. A essa altura, eu não sei mais qual culpa é maior.

Conforme falava, ele pode perceber que um peso saia de seu peito, ou melhor, que uma parte do peso saia. Foi assim quando conversou com sua mãe, depois com Laura e Cora, agora o peso era ainda menor por estar dividindo com Stiles. Algo que nunca chegara de fato a falar com ele, nunca chegara a esclarecer porque Kate estava lá ou como ela soube sobre sua família e agora percebia que havia desejado isso há muito tempo.

\- Ela me conquistou, me fez confiar nela e me fez dizer sobre nossos segredos, sobre nossas reuniões, sobre quantos éramos. Kate me fez falar tudo e quando tinha informações o suficiente para nos destruir, fora com tudo para cima de nós. Eu não sei como eu seria se você não tivesse ido até lá, sei também que a culpa não é minha. Que fui usado e manipulado, mas sinto que eu deveria ter sido mais forte, isso faz algum sentido?

O lobo encontrou os olhos do dragão a sua frente, sentindo aquela corrente que o prendia em ali, que o mantinha falando mesmo quando sabia que era melhor ficar calado já que o mais novo era apenas um adolescente que mal tinha começado a vida. Naquela hora, aquilo não importava de fato, só que tinha que falar e tinha que falar logo.

\- Sabe por que existem tão poucos da minha espécie no mundo?

O mais velho balançou a cabeça negando, ele realmente nunca procurar muito sobre a espécie de Stiles, tudo o que sabia era o que sua mãe o próprio menino havia dito a ele em conversas. Nada de, além disso.

\- Quando nós nascemos não importa se ambos os pais são draconins ou não, somos humanos e estamos mortos. Então um dos nossos pais tem que nos passas a Faísca, isso nos torna vivos e nos torna draconins como ele, contudo como preço eles começam a definhar e morrem enquanto o filhote ainda é uma criança, alguns duram mais e outro menos. Contudo todos morrem no final.

Então lá estava de novo a tristeza na voz do menino, lá estava o pesar e talvez a raiva, contudo Derek não conseguia dizer absolutamente nada naquele momento. Mesmo sabendo para onde aquela conversa se encaminharia, mesmo sabendo o resultado daquela conversa.

\- Quando eu nasci minha mãe passou a Faísca dela para mim, fazendo com que eu ficasse vivo e ficasse como ela. Como era de se esperar ela morreu, mas meu pai não sabe que foi por minha causa, ele não sabe desse aspecto da minha raça e não quero que ele saiba nunca. Fico imaginando o que aconteceria se ele soubesse o que realmente aconteceu.

Stiles cruzou a distância que separava ambos, tocando o braço de Derek, fazendo a corrente elétrica ficar tão forte no local que o mais velho sentia-se totalmente exposto e frágil. Tão frágil que pode perceber a fragilidade do outro naquele momento tão intimo, era até mais do que fazer sexo e isso era assustadoramente fascinante.

\- Você não teve culpa direta na morte de ninguém, você foi manipulado e usado por pessoas que eram ruins, que queriam o seu mal. Page não foi sua culpa e muito menos Kate, você é tão vitima quanto a primeira e ainda mais com relação à segunda, contudo culpa não é algo que nós podemos controlar e muito menos racionalizar. Porque mesmo sabendo que minha mãe escolheu morrer para eu sobreviver, me sinto completamente culpado por sua morte e pelo sofrimento do meu pai. Então respondendo a sua pergunta isso não faz sentindo, mas é assim que as coisas são e você não está sozinho.

O menor apertou um pouco o braço do mais velho antes de soltá-lo e virar em direção a pia, Derek ficou alguns segundo observando o local onde o menor estava. Sentindo o calor do toque, tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não sabia se poderia ser tão forte ou tão sábio para lidar com um culpa do tamanho da que Stiles tinha que carregar, com medo de contar para a pessoa mais importante da vida dele. Não sabia como seria se não tivesse mais o suporte de sua família que lhe permitia estar longe mesmo quando não podia, além de muitas outras coisas.

Derek levantou os seus olhos, pela primeira vez pode ver Stiles com ele verdadeiramente era. Uma pessoa que estava tentando fazer o melhor com as cartas que o mundo havia lhe dado, uma pessoa que era agitada e falante apenas porque ser diferente seria conviver com o pior de si todos os dias, uma pessoa que vivia com medo de ser odiado por quem mais amava. O lobo não era alguém que sentia empatia pela dor alheia, não como as outras pessoas ao menos, contudo naquele momento sentia a necessidade de aliviar um pouco a dor do outro. Com algum toque ou alguma palavra, mas não era comunicativo o bastante para a segunda opção.

Quando o moreno encostou-se a pia e estava pronto para recomeçar a lavar a louça ali acumulada, Derek atravessou a distância que os separava, colocou a mão no ombro dele e o virou para si. Por um momento sem palavras, eles apenas se olharam, por um infinito de palavras não ditas Derek e Stiles sentiram a corrente que os prendia ficar ainda mais forte, ainda mais intensa. Assim sem pensar muito nas consequências, o mais velho abaixou-se fazendo os seus lábios encostar-se aos lábios do outro, pegando-o de surpresa pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera. O que fazia o momento ainda mais especial.

O beijo fora desajeitado, o draconin não tinha experiência e não sabia exatamente o que fazer, contudo o lobo não foi impaciente. Ensinou para o menor o que deveria ser feito, como os lábios se movimentam, como as línguas agiam e quando respirar; logo estavam se beijando como se fizessem isso há muitos anos, como se fossem amantes desde sempre. Derek percebeu-se excitado, desejando muito mais do que apenas aquele beijo, embora estivesse se controlando por saber que o menino era ainda muito novo para a segunda fase. Ele era muito novo para aquele beijo.

Quanto mais beijava, mais sentia o seu lobo na superfície, mais sentia uma necessidade que apenas sentira antes com Page. De marcá-lo, de deixar claro que ele era seu, de mostrar que o outro tinha um protetor, um amante. Apenas por isso se separou, apenas por isso empurrou o Stiles para longe, não queria fazer aquilo, não queria sem saber se o outro sentia a mesma coisa por si, sem saber se ele iria aceitar e se ficasse naquele beijo por mais de um segundo isso seria inevitável. Além disso, o draconin era muito novo para ter essa responsabilidade, para ser amante de alguém como ele.

Olhou-o novamente para explicar o motivo de tê-lo empurrado, de ter se separa e então se assustou. Os olhos escuros, agora estavam brancos e brilhantes, como se fossem duas luas cheias refletindo a luz do sol. Onde havia pele, agora estava escamas de cores intensas, entre o verde e o prata que captava com perfeição a luz artificial deixando-o tão deslocado naquela cozinha moderna, quanto qualquer outra criatura exótica. Ele pode ver as garras e os dentes afiados quantos os seus próprios.

\- Des-desculpa, eu não consegui me controlar estava tão bom... Eu não sabia que isso poderia acontecer, eu te machuquei? Eu sou nojento? Ai meu Deus, como é que eu vou ficar com alguém se isso sempre acontecer? Como minha conseguia?

\- Stiles, calma. Calma.

Derek caminhou até o outro, nenhum pouco preocupado por estar ainda em sua forma beta, segurando o braço dele. As escamas eram suaves como se fosse pele, quentes e macia, não pareciam diferentes e isso era realmente fascinante de um jeito único.

\- Eu te afastei porque queria te marcar, queria te tomar como sendo meu. Mas você é muito novo ainda e foi apenas um beijo, é muito novo. É tudo muito novo.

\- Então, eu não sou bom o bastante?

\- Não é isso, é apenas que nós não nos conhecemos ainda. Eu quero sair com você, quero te conhecer e te dar a chance de crescer antes de tomar esse tipo de atitude, lobos são animais monogâmicos e uma vez que eu o marque será para vida toda. Para nós dois.

O silêncio se prolongou por tanto tempo que Derek achou que o mais novo não iria dizer nada, muito pelo contrário iria correr dali e ele teria que ir atrás para tentar fazê-lo entender o seu ponto de vista. Já estava começando a ficar ansioso quando ele recomeçou a falar.

\- Você tem razão, eu sou muito novo e mesmo que duvide que qualquer outra pessoa fosse querer me beijar, ainda quero ter essa oportunidade. Contudo Derek, você é muito importante para mim e quando quiser me dar uma chance, eu estarei disponível. Exceto se eu não estiver.

Derek não pode deixar de rir, Stiles sempre se mostrou incrivelmente sensato para sua idade, mas não era mais um absurdo depois do que eles compartilharam naquela noite. A dor fazia as pessoas amadurecerem mais rápido, se tornarem mais rígidas e duras. Começou a alisar o braço dele, com carinho enquanto sorria para o outro.

\- Eu acho isso muito justo, na verdade era exatamente isso que tinha em mente.

\- Que bom, mas já que estamos aqui...

Sentiu os lábios do menor tocando os seus, sentiu o lobo uivando dentro de si e desde que perdera Page, fora usado por Kate. Derek se sentia verdadeiramente feliz. 


End file.
